dash_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
COOKING DASH
COOKING DASH ''(formerly known as ''COOKING DASH 2016) is a Time Management Game created by Glu Mobile Games. This DASH game is a reboot of the original ''Cooking Dash (2009). ''It was released for IOS & Android on Tuesday, June 16, 2015. In this version, Flo and Cookie cook their way through new studios while on their way to STARDOM! 'What's New' I scream, you scream, we all scream for... Sundae Fundae! *Complete 60 brand new levels full of treats like Banana Splits, Triple Scoops, & more! *Top your frozen masterpieces with garnishes like Hot Fudge, Sprinkles, and a Cherry on top! *Upgrade your ice cream parlor to be to coolest place in town - literally! *AutoChef Cory fully upgrades your Scooper Station and auto-chooses ice cream flavors! 'iTunes App Store/Google Play Store Description' Flo cooks her way to TV fame as a celebrity chef in this fast-paced, new time management game – COOKING DASH! Sharpen your skill as you prepare, cook, assemble and serve delicious menu items in each exotic restaurant … in front of a live studio audience! Hear them gasp and cheer as you try to earn profits in each exciting episode! Quirky customers, superstar VIPs, and fast-paced kitchen action and TV fame await! COOK YOUR WAY TO STARDOM! Control the fast-paced chaos as you dash your way around the kitchen, preparing meals for crazy customers! Collect tons of tips for excellent service and make those profits! YOU ARE DESTINED FOR FABULOUS TV CHEF MEGA-FAME! HUNDREDS OF EPISODES TO COMPLETE! Tons of fun cooking play across unique restaurant shows like the Vegas-themed Table Steaks, crazy Taco Train, and exotic Adventurous Eats with many more on the way! COLLECT AND UPGRADE! Wanna get more successful and famous? Spend your profits on upgrades for food and appliances for your restaurant! Upgrade to shiny stoves, fancy food prep stations, and more to ensure all customers get three-star service! PREP AWESOME RECIPES FOR MORE CUSTOMERS! Make special Recipes in the Prep Kitchen and attract customers with their favorite dishes! They’ll get you more and more famous, drop cool items, and give you special powers to blast your coffers with mega-profits and keep your star on the rise! BECOME SUPER-FAMOUS! Fan the flames of your fame as you start your OWN SHOW full of the most elite VIPs coming to see YOU and your amazing cheffing skills! It’s FOOD and FAME for you as you host the hippest dinner parties in the WORLD in front of MILLIONS of VIEWERS! It’s a TV Chef dream come true! PLAY WITH FRIENDS! Exchange gifts and compete with friends on your never-ending quest to be the best! 'Main Character's' 'Studio's' 'Customer's' 'Returning Customers' *Rosie *Kingston *Barb *Skip *Bernie *Norbert *Shakes McGee *Violeta *Maddie *Hennui *Tira *Hugo Furst*''' '''New Customers *Patty *Umiko *Big Bob Lugman *Doug Howt *Maid Marry Ann *Alice *Pat Smee *Kitty Kate *Harold T Rumpet *Karlo *Franklin *Peter *Danny *Maggie A customer marked with * is now a VIP in game. 'VIPS' 'Returning VIPS' *Gordon# *Lina Sayer *Al Bondigas *Cray Teaque *Van Ryder *Dinah *Mr. Big 'New VIPS' *Dan Germandan *Hugo Furst*''' *Nori Minori *Ugg Uggerson *Lady Nibbleston *Mad Hatter *Captain Regan Redbeard *Lars Hefner *Marty Garish *AstroScott *Richard *Sangita *Jerome *Nate *Beca '''A VIP marked with * use to be a customer in an earlier series. A VIP marked with # makes a cameo appearance in game.